bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodrigo Santiago
Rodrigo Santiago is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Rodrigo is a fairly tall Arrancar compared to the others with a heavy muscular build. He is and looks extremely strong, something he loves to brag about when he is in battle. He has bright red hair that normally must be kept but otherwise is it will continue to grow to extensive levels, equal to the length of his Resureccion hair. His hollow hole is located on his abdomen. It is a relatively small Hollow hole in comparison to the other Arrancars, however this is due to his unique ability. Rodrigo is able to wear his base Hollow mask at will, and when he does his Hollow hole disappears from his body. This is purely aesthetic, and there is still no heart within him despite the lack of a hole. Rodrigo takes the form of a late-twenties to early-thirties man. He speaks with a heavy spanish accent, though he is clear enough to be understood. Personality Rodrigo is vicious, bloodthirsty, and savage. He doesn't care much for others, and he loses even more care for them when he opposes them in battle. This is not however to say that he is of lower reasoning then the other Arrancars. He can be cunning and calm in battle, as he does not usually show the full beast of his in battle. He may not be analytical, but he will watch the battle before his eyes and make the correct decisions when needed. He is in comparison to Ulqiorra Cifer in terms of composure and thinking, though his power and fighting techniques are much more erratic. Though he has no care for others, he is not an arrogant being. He generally estimates his opponent with the utmost repsect, though he rarely believes that they can defeat him. He tends to enjoy wearing his mask, though he will take it off if he feels uncomfortable with the mask on in a particular situation. History Will be written shortly. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: Rodrigo has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with certain Lieutenant-level Shinigami. He possesses a high degree of precision and can cut deep into his enemies skin regardless of their armor. He is highly unpredictable when striking and is able to move with lightning speed. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he tends to not use it, Rodrigo is proficient in hand to hand combat and it is very difficult to near impossible to defeat him in battle with pure physical fights. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. He is able to fire multitudes of these in quick succession. Rodrigo's Bala is red with a black outline. Cero: Like other Arrancars, he is able to fire a Cero with relative ease and mastery, despite the fact that he rearely to never used it until he became an Arrancar. He never was aware of the power, and he began to use it to his advantage when he discovered the power. He fires a red Cero with a black outline, the same as his bala. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and some others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō Dragon de Sangre 血液龍 (Spanish for "Blood Dragon" Japanese for "Dragon's Blood") is Rodrigo's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a red and black blood dragon. His base Zanpakuto is a black bladed katana with a silver guard and a standard white hilt. Resurrección Edit His release command is "Devour". When released, Rodrigo's entire form is changed. His mask changes into the design of an X with his eyes becoming even more sinister. His hair grows triple fold and reaches down to his hips. His entire body is covered in armor with skulls on his knees and elbows. His Zanpakuto itself chnges into a black scythe that is connected to his hand. He grows dragon wings that he can use to fly, but he can also close them and not use them in battle. Release command: Devour, Dragon de Sangre Blood of Fire Rodrigo can charge up his blade into a blade of red energy, that allows him to extend and retract his blade, as well as dissipate and reconstruct his sword to move to faster positions. His blade can extend up to 50m at its longest for one turn, or shorter for more conitnuous attacks. The speed of its extension and retracting corresponds to his HOH, where 1 HOH=1 second. The ability can work with his Cero, able to fire off through his sword, as well as channel other Ceros shot at his through the blade and then out. Blood of the Dragon As Rodrigo slashes his enemies and should he draw blood, his Zanpakuto charges. It collects the blood it draws from its enemy that spills from their bodies. His Zanpakuto charges like a meter, and one attack that draws considerable blood fills 1/3 of the sword's charge while a light cut would fill roughly 1/10. When it is fully charged, he can used the collected blood and fully manipulate it for one attack. He can create a shield, fire a high concentrate energy beam converted from the blood, etc. This is NOT manipulating the blood withing the opponents body, but blood that has spilled from the body. Claws of the Dragon His non sword wielding hand will grow claws that can be used as blades. The claws also deal more damage than his unreleased blade, digging deep into the opponents body and dragging its claws back out of the body leaving large gashes on the opponents body. Statistics Trivia *His aspect of death is Savagery. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches